The Dead Brother
by Ever Be
Summary: I think it's dumb but Banance made me post it. Anyway. Yaoi.


Warning: tiny bit of yaoi   
The characters are not mine

Spying at the top I feel a little nervous, but I have to do it. Just one hand after the other; just like climbing a latter. 

I start at a slow pace, placing one hand above me pulling my feet up to the rough brick surface. Just like rock climbing. Only…I don't have a rope around my waist, and no net below, plus the fact I'm already 20 stories up and steadily climbing. I'm gonna get to the 40th floor. I have to; he's waiting for me. I knew that this was deadly, but hell, it was fun as well! 

I reach the top and pull myself over the balcony. He's in there. He's also waiting, I guess he thought I was coming through the door. I tap lightly on the glass door and watch him run over. "Takeru, I thought you were coming to the door!" I shake my head and smile smugly, "Doors are for wussies! Besides I had to sneak out. Windows are better." He shook his head and let me inside. "This time Davis, it's for good."   
*** 

I looked at him in shock, Takeru, run away from home? I had to talk him out of it; I was his best friend, "Takeru, you can't do that, it's not you. That's Matt, you're not your brother. And I will never be Tai." He took a step away from me and I thought he was going to run away, "Takeru, don't." Before I could say anything more he looked at me as though he would kill me, I didn't want him too; I wanted him to be himself. Right then he was acting like his brother, but he could never be his brother, his brother was dead. "Davis, I thought that you could understand me, I don't want to be Matt, and I don't want you to be Tai. But I--" He cut off and ran out of the apartment. For a few moments I thought that I could be wrong, maybe he didn't want to be his brother but in the days that followed I knew how wrong a person could be, so wrong… 

The Dead Brother   
Davis ran out of the apartment, after Takeru did. He ran down the streets and kept running long after he knew it was too late. Takeru had always held his hopes up so high, that they had become so frail that the merest mortal touch would shatter them on contact. He knew what he was doing, and he knew, or thought, that he was NOT trying to be Matt! He was so angry; he didn't know how long he was running. 

Davis collapsed on the road, breathing hard. He must have missed a turn somewhere back there, Takeru was no were to be seen. But he knew he would follow, to the very ends of the world… 

Chapter 1: The Blood Lust   
T.K. turned around in the room, it was his brother's room. Or was it his room? He collapsed on the floor, temporarily caught off guard, he didn't know who, or even what, he was. "I am Takeru Takaishi! Or am I Yamito Ishida? Who am I?!" T.K. jumped up and yelled out to the walls of the room, his soul in utter chaos, who was this boy who danced around a mystery dance to that only his dead brother could answer? He certainly didn't know. But it was his brother that did answer, and after the boy emerged from the room you would have thought him as his dead brother. Somehow, his hair had gotten itself into spikes, just like Yamito's. The boy came back out also clad in Yamito's old green tank top and blue jeans. Although if you looked close enough you noticed that where Yamito's arms were thin and pale colored, the boy's were slightly tanned and had a little muscle to them. The confused boy looked around the apartment and noticed things and saw things that he had never seen before. 

In some way the boy had become almost like his brother, the dead one. His brother had been raped and murdered. It happened on the night that Tai had dumped him. Tai had been accused and stood trail. The boy knew something now that the jury had not then, Tai was an innocent. But still he was convicted. Tai was put on a 75 years to life sentence. Things looked grim for Tai. The trail and the death were all about just five days ago. The trail was a short one; it lasted at least three days. There was a lot of evidence against and also for Tai. The boy – Yamato/Takeru – looked about the living room, determined to be able to prove Tai's innocence; and he had no idea why. 

Only a few moments after Takeru walked out of the apartment, Davis walked in. Right away he noticed something was immediately wrong. He went by what few instincts he had. That kid barely had any instincts at all. It was amazing he even got that close to T.K. 

Davis walked into Yamato's old room and noticed (A/N Davis is not all that smart, but in this, he's a Shirlock!) that something was missing in the closet. Davis stepped over to the closed doors and gently pushed it open. Immediately saw that Yamito's clothing was gone, and Takeru's was left discarded on the closet floor, "Poor TA, he's stuck out there in just Yamito's clothes!" (A/N He still is extremely stupid, however Shirlocky he may get!) 

Takeru walked into a Quickie-Mart and smacked right into Davis. Davis, shocked, could do practically nothing, practically. "T.K.! Your hair!" (A/N He's still dumb!) "No Davis, you're not taking me back, you can't! I have to prove that Tai is innocent! I HAVE to! You don't understand!" Takeru burst into tears and Davis grabbed him and dragged him out of the Quickie-Mart. "T.K., your making a scene! Do you have a hotel room or something?" Takeru nodded in between sobs and let Davis lead him away. 

Back in the hotel room, Davis calmly waited for Takeru to stop crying. After a half an hour or so, he finally calmed down. "O.K., T.K. Please explain to me what happened to you, I've never seen you like this, I mean your hair…" Davis trailed off and Takeru smiled, or tried to. "Well, somehow I ended up at Dad's apartment, after running for so long. Somehow, well I don't know how to explain it, um, uh, I guess, uh, Yamato's, uh, soul, um, entered my body." He explained the last part in a rush. Davis' eyes got rather large and he edged away from Takeru. "No! I'm not crazy! But Yamato IS IN ME!" Takeru started yelling and Davis ran back over to him, "No, your not crazy, you just need some help, that's all." Takeru felt a rage in him like never before. He picked up the first blunt object he could find and hit Davis over the head. After his senses came back, Takeru felt for a pulse in Davis' wrist. Takeru left the (live, whew, scared weren't ya?) boy on the floor and left the hotel far behind him. 

Takeru, very scared by now, was wandering through the streets. He was looking for something, but he didn't know what. It was all so weird for him. He had never acted or been anything remotely close to his brother. To him, his brother was quite and silently called for help, help to get him away from himself. He needed to find someone, something was ripping at him, and something was dying inside of him. He was dying; he didn't want to die. T.K. passed a man on the street that looked very familiar to him. The man stopped and stared at T.K. "No, you can't be. I killed you. You can't be!" The man backed away from T.K., his eyes were very large. "You!" T.K. yelled and jumped on the man, prepared to kill the man that raped and killed his brother, "You killed my brother! It's YOUR FAULT!" 

Davis found Takeru only one minute after the man had died. "Oh, TA, did you really have to kill him?" The boy looked up at him, something was missing, he wasn't himself. Something had died; something was dead in him. He no longer cared about anything or anyone. Sirens sounded from far away, the police were on their way. Davis looked at The Boy, frightened, "T.K. you have to get out of here, they'll jail you."   
"Didn't you ever understand? I can't! I have to prove Tai didn't do anything! I'm the only proof, so if that means I go to jail, I don't care. It's what Yamato would have wanted." 

Only a few seconds later, The Boy was seated in a cop car, his eyes were dead. Davis sadly watched the cops take him away, The Boy had told them Davis had nothing to do with it. Davis followed him to the scene of the crime. 

The Boy stood trail the next day, just to tell the judge that they had convicted somebody innocent just seven days ago. Tai Kamiya was an innocent. The judge and jury had thought The Boy insane. They asked him if he pleaded anything, he pleaded guilty. They did some investigation into Yamito's rape and death once more. They found the man, whose name was Peter Whitmanza, had killed Yamato. But they had to convict The Boy; he had killed a man, even if he was a killer. They sentenced The Boy to five years in jail, and if he would be good; they'd shorten the sentence.   


Chapter 2: The Boy   
"The Boy, Takeru Takaishi, was convicted seven days ago for the death of murder/rapist Peter Whitmanza. Peter had raped and killed his brother, Yamato Ishida; seven days before Takeru had killed him. Takeru, called T.K. by friends and family, was 15 then; his brother 19. T.K. has been in jail for seven days and won't get out until he's 20. Now for other news-" Davis turned the TV off and glumly looked at a picture of T.K., "I'll be waiting for you, don't get hard on me. And don't drop the soap, your Tight Ass is mine, TA" It had only seemed like a day ago that he had given T.K. soap on a rope and told him that. But, he could wait. 

*** (Five years later)   
Davis ran to his apartment, he's coming home today! Today! When he got there he noticed a note pinned to the door,   
'Dear Davis,   
I didn't know how to do this, but I know that   
I will never be yours just as you aren't mine.   
Somehow I know that you will understand, but   
the way you are, I might just be seeing you soon.   
Love, T.K.' 

Davis couldn't believe it, but he would follow, to the very ends of the world… 

The End! ;)   
Sequel coming from Banance   
By: Ever_Be   
December, 2000 


End file.
